L'Orchidée rouge
by Miriallia10
Summary: Alors c'est toi ?  La jeune blonde la regarda sans comprendre. De quoi l'inconnue était-elle en train de parler ? Ne pouvait-elle pas être plus claire ? C'était frustrant, elle était enfermée pour une mystérieuse raison et elle avait besoin de réponses. Elle allait devenir dingue dans le cas contraire.  La plus grande faiblesse de Klaus...
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir tout le monde, je me lance dans une fanfiction Klaus/Caroline, cette idée m'a pris d'un coup alors je ne sais pas trop quoi penser du résultat surtout qu'il a été écrit d'un seul coup. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous aurez envie de lire la suite. En attendant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

La jeune femme blonde ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Une affreuse migraine prenait son crâne en étau et elle avait du mal à reprendre connaissance. Son regard se posa autour d'elle, et elle songea en paniquant qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont elle avait atterri ici. Elle n'eût aucun mal à comprendre que quelqu'un venait de la kidnapper. Sinon comment expliquer sa présence dans ce cachot humide et puant l'urine ?

La peur la gagna. Que se passait-il cette fois-ci ? Son souffle s'accéléra, elle ne tenait pas vraiment à être torturé à nouveau. Tentant de se calmer, elle chercha dans sa mémoire un indice sur les raisons de sa présence ici, sans en trouver. Elle se souvenait être sortie de chez elle pour rejoindre son amie Elena, et l'instant d'après, le trou noir. Elle avait été assommée.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'identité de son ravisseur, ce qui n'était pas pour la rassurer. Ces derniers temps avaient été plutôt calmes, et elle avait naïvement pensé que ça allait durer. D'autant plus que Klaus avait quitté la ville pour la Nouvelle Orléan. Visiblement elle se trompait, et la vie à Mystic Falls n'était finalement pas destinée à être reposante. Elle songea un instant que les dernières semaines écoulées étaient trop belles pour être vraie. Pas de meurtres sanglants, ni de sorts qui tournaient mal, elle aurait dû savoir que ça ne durerait pas.

Allongée sur un sol crasseux, elle jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle pour se repérer. Elle se trouvait dans une cage, visiblement très ancienne, au vu des barreaux en fer épais. Une petite lucarne située à plusieurs mètres du sol éclairait faiblement la pièce, signe qu'il faisait encore jour dehors. Elle se redressa péniblement, passant sa main à l'arrière de son crâne en grimaçant. La personne qui l'avait assommée n'y était pas allée de main morte. Un être humain serait certainement mort sous le coup. Elle retira sa main, ses cheveux étaient poisseux de sang, même si elle était déjà guérie.

Caroline soupira, elle aurait bien eu besoin d'une douche. Mais ce n'était certainement pas ici qu'elle allait pouvoir en prendre une. Elle s'approcha des barreaux, chancelante. Ses jambes peinaient à la porter, mais elle devait tout de même essayer de sortir d'ici. Elle tendit les mains, les referma sur les cylindres métalliques dans le but de les arracher, ou du moins essayer. Elle les retira vivement, sans pouvoir retenir un hurlement de douleur. Elle baissa les yeux, contemplant ses paumes de mains calcinées. Son ravisseur était intelligent. Enduire la porte de la cellule de verveine, était tout sauf stupide. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas la jeune fille. Elle recula, s'adossant au mur de pierre et se laissant glisser jusqu'au sol. Elle ramena ses jambes à sa poitrine, entourant ses genoux de ses bras. La douleur était presque insupportable, et les cloques qui venaient d'apparaître sur sa peau blanche n'étaient pas prêtes de guérir. Caroline se sentit faiblir, elle ne s'était pas nourrie depuis un moment déjà et la soif commençait à la tarauder. Elle reposa sa tête contre le mur, fermant les yeux un instant. Elle allait devoir économiser ses forces, en espérant que l'occasion de sortir d'ici se présenterait avant qu'elle ne soit trop affaiblie.

Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Ses amis étaient-ils à sa recherche ? Après tout elle était censée avoir rendez-vous avec Elena, elle allait surement s'inquiéter. Elle viendrait alors à son secours, la jeune vampire en était persuadée. Ils veillaient les uns sur les autres, elle devait juste prendre son mal en patience.

Les heures défilèrent, les jours peut-être, elle ne savait pas très bien. La jeune blonde avait perdu toute notion du temps. Elle était épuisée et passait son temps à somnoler. Le grincement d'une grille qui s'ouvre la réveilla en sursaut. Quelqu'un arrivait et elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit une bonne chose.

Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent, mais la personne était toujours hors de vue. Etais-ce une femme ? Un homme ? Caroline ne tarda pas à en connaître la réponse. Une jeune femme à la peau mate apparut dans son champ de vision. La jeune femme devait avoir une vingtaine d'années. Elle était de taille moyenne et plutôt menue. Ses cheveux bruns tombaient en une cascade de boucle jusqu'au creux de ses reins et des mèches folles encadraient son visage anguleux. Une chose était certaine, Caroline n'avait jamais croisé cette ? Humaine ? Sorcière ? C'était ce qu'essayait de déterminer la captive. Ses yeux marron en forme d'amande la fixaient avec intérêt et elle ne paraissait pas particulièrement menaçante. Caroline restait cependant prudente. La pire des garces pouvait se cacher derrière un joli sourire.

« Alors c'est toi ? »

La jeune blonde la regarda sans comprendre. De quoi l'inconnue était-elle en train de parler ? Ne pouvait-elle pas être plus claire ? C'était frustrant, elle était enfermée pour une mystérieuse raison et elle avait besoin de réponses. Elle allait devenir dingue dans le cas contraire.

« Je ne comprends... »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Elle avait la bouche asséchée par la soif, et avait du mal à parler.

« La plus grande faiblesse de Klaus, la renseigna-t-elle. »

Alors là, elle comprenait encore moins. Elle la fixa incrédule. Elle, la faiblesse de Klaus. Cette femme devait vraiment être mal renseignée pour sortir des idioties pareilles.

« Je pense que vous faites erreur, je ne suis pas Rebekah. »

Elle avait dû se tromper de personne. Après tout, la sœur de l'originel était blonde aux yeux bleus elle aussi. Peut-être avaient-elles été confondues. Même si elle ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un avait pu faire une telle erreur.

« Oh non, je ne fais pas erreur. Vous êtes bien la personne que je cherchais, Caroline Forbes. »

La jeune femme sursauta à l'entente de son nom. L'inconnue savait qui elle était, elle n'avait cependant pas l'air si bien renseigné sur sa relation avec Klaus.

« Alors vous êtes mal renseignée, Klaus n'a que faire de moi, quoi que vous vouliez, vous ne l'obtiendrez pas, lança-t-elle.

\- Je ne parierais pas là-dessus à votre place, vous n'avez aucune idée de ce dont je souhaite. »

Caroline se rendit compte qu'elle avait raison, elle n'avait aucune idée des réelles motivations de la femme en face d'elle et encore moins de ce qu'elle comptait faire d'elle. Tendre un piège à Klaus ? Probablement, mais Klaus n'était pas du genre à tomber dans ce type de piège. Il ne souciait pas réellement d'elle et ne viendrait certainement pas à son secours.

Elle n'eût pas le temps de l'interroger davantage, un puissant anévrisme la cloua au sol. Cela eût le mérite de répondre à l'une de ses questions. La femme était une sorcière et puissante d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir. La douleur était insupportable mais Caroline parvint tout de même à lui lancer un regard provocant, juste avant de perdre de nouveau connaissance.

Lorsqu'elle parvint à ouvrir de nouveau ses yeux, la jeune femme se trouvait étendue sur le dos au milieu d'un pentacle tracé sur le sol. Une bougie allumée était posée à l'extrémité de chaque branche. Et une voix d'alto murmurait des incantations dans un langage incompréhensible. Tournant péniblement la tête, la blonde s'aperçut qu'elle ne se trouvait plus dans sa cellule mais dans une sorte de salon. D'où elle se trouvait, elle ne discernait pas grand-chose, si ce n'était une bibliothèque sur sa gauche qui croulait sous une pile de vieux ouvrages. Et une table non loin d'elle était couverte de fiole et d'ingrédient de potion.

Qu'était-on en train de lui faire ? Sa respiration s'accéléra et elle refoula un sanglot. Elle voulait que tout s'arrête, elle voulait rentrer chez elle, retrouver son lit et sa mère. Elle voulait être à mille lieues d'ici. Elle tourna la tête, tentant de repérer la sorcière dans la pièce, mais sa vue était trouble. Elle avait tellement soif à présent.

Les flammes des bougies prirent de l'ampleur, créant un chemin de feu sur les lignes du symbole. Elle était à présent encerclée, et son visage était un peu trop proche des flammes pour qu'elle se sente bien. Elle devait à tout prix sortir d'ici.

Les flammes s'éteignirent brusquement, il n'en fallut pas plus à Caroline pour rassembler son courage. Elle se releva en vitesse, elle repéra la porte et fonça.

« Elle s'échappe ! S'exclama une voix qui lui était inconnue. »

Ainsi la sorcière n'était pas seule. Usant de ses dernières forces, elle courut à vitesse vampirique hors de la maison. Elle avait réussi à s'échapper, mais devait rester prudente, d'autant plus qu'elle ignorait totalement où elle se trouvait. Elle n'alla pas bien loin d'ailleurs, s'écroulant près d'un arbre. Un regard circulaire lui apprit qu'elle se trouvait dans une forêt, apparemment, la maison était très isolée.

Son instinct lui criait de s'éloigner le plus possible, mais elle ne pouvait plus courir. Il lui fallait du sang et rapidement. Elle se traina sur une centaine de mètres encore avant d'apercevoir un lapin. Elle s'immobilisa pour ne pas le faire fuir puis bondit sur lui. Elle eût du mal à l'attraper et finalement referma sa main sur son cou. Elle l'amena à hauteur du visage. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, lui jetant des coups d'oeil affolés et tentait par tous les moyens de lui échapper. Il était tellement mignon.

« Désolé Panpan, mais c'est toi ou moi... »

Sur ces paroles, elle planta ses dents sur l'animal et aspira son sang en même temps que sa vie. Lorsqu'il n'y eût plus une goutte, elle le laissa tomber au sol et reprit sa route. Elle était loin d'avoir retrouvé ses forces, mais cela suffirait pour quelque temps. Pour l'heure, elle devait fuir aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait. Elle reprit sa course folle.

Elle ne garda pas vraiment de souvenirs des endroits où elle passa, trop effrayée à l'idée d'être rattrapé. Elle finit par rejoindre une route, mais aurait été bien incapable de dire au bout de combien de temps. Elle ne savait pas du tout où elle se trouvait jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur un panneau de signalisation. Elle réfléchit pendant une fraction de seconde avant de se décider. Et moins d'une heure plus tard se retrouva devant une porte d'entrée, complètement épuisée. Un dernier élan lui permit d'appuyer sur la sonnette.

La porte s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard et elle fut soulagée. Un air soulagé se peignit sur son visage avant qu'elle ne s'écroule d'épuisement. Elle était en sécurité à présent...

* * *

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé. Ce début mérite t-il que je me lance pour écrire la suite? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!

Kiss Miriallia


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir tout le monde, voici le second chapitre de cette fiction. Pour tout vous avouer, j'avais décidé d'alterner l'ajout des chapitres entre les deux fanfictions que j'ai en cours, mais vous m'avez laissé tellement de commentaire, que j'ai été très motivée pour écrire cette suite. Voilà j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. **

**Je tiens vraiment à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissée un commentaire, en espérant ne pas vous décevoir avec la suite.**

**Abbyfalls345: Je suis contente que le style d'écriture te plaise, n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis pour la suite ^^**

** .didier: Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.**

**HibouPostale: Voilà la suite, n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis =)**

**Noominaome: Merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère vraiment que tu aimeras la suite. Je suis contente que le style d'écriture te plaise. En tout cas, je poste la suite. **

**lalichou: Merci pour ton commentaire! J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite. En ce qui concerne Kol, je ne sais pas encore, peut-être, peut-être pas, de toute manière je ne vais pas en dévoiler beaucoup ^^ j'aime garder du suspense. **

**kobaflo: Voilà la suite ^^ , j'espère qu'elle te plaira, et que tu auras envie de continuer l'aventure. **

**Guest: Voilà la suite, tu pourras découvrir par toi-même si tu avais raison ou pas =) , je ne t'en dis pas plus. **

**feriel: Merci de m'encourager, en espérant que ce chapitre te donne envie de lire la suite.**

**Inara: Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.**

**MedusaWd: Merci pour ton commentaire. C'est vrai que le premier chapitre était plutôt court, en réalité il s'agissait plus d'un prologue qu'autre chose, généralement mes chapitres sont plus longs. Le deuxième est plus long (même s'il est encore court par rapport à ce que j'écris habituellement). Il faut dire que j'essaye de poster assez régulièrement, après je ne sais pas, vaut-il mieux des chapitres bien plus long mais une fois par mois ou bien un peu plus court et postés plus régulièrement? J'espère que la suite te plaira, n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

L'atelier de Klaus était un vrai capharnaüm. Des toiles étaient posées un peu partout dans la pièce, ne respectant aucun ordre pré-établi. Il n'y avait pas de logique, un portrait pouvait très bien trainer à côté d'une œuvre abstraite ou d'un paysage. Et l'homme ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Sur une table reposait une quantité impressionnante de pots de peinture, et d'ailleurs de nombreuses taches de couleur s'étaient invitées un peu partout, sur le bois clair de la table, sur le sol, sur une chaise qui trainait dans un coin. Des dizaines et des dizaines de croquis jonchaient une petite table basse au milieu de la pièce.

Assis devant un chevalet, Klaus peignait l'une de ses toiles. L'Originel avait toujours apprécié l'art en général, mais ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, c'était lorsqu'un mélange de couleurs finissait par former une toile magnifique. Le jeu des couleurs et des ombres exerçait une espèce de fascination sur lui. Il s'apprêtait à rajouter une touche de noir à son paysage montagneux lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Il reposa son pinceau et sa palette de peinture sur le meuble près de lui. Le vampire était contrarié, il avait horreur d'être interrompu lorsqu'il peignait. Qui que soit son visiteur, il allait rapidement le comprendre. Il essuya rapidement ses mains sur un chiffon qui traînait et se leva.

Il atteignit la porte d'entrée, passant mentalement dans sa tête la liste des personnes susceptibles de se trouver de l'autre côté. Il ouvrit le battant, prêt à invectiver le malheureux qui avait osé se présenter au mauvais moment, mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge.

Caroline se trouvait sur le seuil, et le seul fait de s'appuyer sur le mur semblait lui demander un effort. Elle était toute échevelée. Ses cheveux blonds habituellement soyeux et coiffés à la perfection, étaient emmêlés et il aperçut même des feuilles dépassant de ses boucles. Son jean était tâché de boue et son T-shirt prune était déchiré par endroits. Son regard remonta à son visage. Quelques égratignures peinaient à guérir, signe qu'elle ne s'était pas nourrie depuis un moment, pas suffisamment du moins. Il croisa son regard, ses yeux bleus s'illuminèrent lorsqu'elle le vit, et elle sembla soulagée de le voir. Il n'eût pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle s'effondra. Il était tellement stupéfait qu'il mit un moment avant de réagir. Il eût tout de même le réflexe de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne percute durement le sol.

Ses yeux étaient clos. Elle paraissait tellement vulnérable dans ses bras. Et il avait l'impression qu'en la serrant trop fort contre lui, elle allait se casser. Il la souleva, passant l'un de ses bras sous ses genoux et la porta à l'intérieur. Il monta l'immense escalier qui donnait sur le hall d'entrée et se dirigea vers sa chambre qui se situait tout au bout du couloir. Il ouvrit la porte en appuyant son coude sur la poignée et en poussant le battant avec son pied, se débrouillant comme il le pouvait avec la blonde dans ses bras. Il déposa délicatement la jeune femme sur son lit et il s'assit sur le matelas près d'elle. D'un geste doux, il repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui barrait son visage. Il avait toujours trouvé Caroline magnifique, avec ses traits délicats et sa joie de vivre. Elle avait quelque chose dans le regard qui le fascinait. Ses yeux bleus semblaient perpétuellement le provoquer et il trouvait ça captivant. Un examen visuel lui permit de voir qu'elle n'était, à priori, pas blessée, mais il n'osait pas pousser plus loin ses investigations, la jeune femme risquait de ne pas apprécier. Et lui-même aurait l'impression de profiter de la situation.

Après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard, il sortit de la pièce, refermant doucement le battant derrière lui. Il plongea la main dans la poche de son jean et en tira son téléphone portable. Il chercha dans son répertoire le numéro qu'il désirait appeler et appuya sur la touche appel. Après quelques sonneries, la personne décrocha.

« J'ai besoin que tu viennes, tout de suite. Je t'attends à la maison. »

Il ne prit pas la peine de donner des explications à son interlocuteur, et raccrocha sans attendre la réponse. Klaus n'avait pas pour habitude de demander leur avis aux gens. Il ordonnait et attendait qu'on lui obéisse. Cela ne pouvait être autrement.

Sans perdre de temps, l'Originel se rendit dans la cuisine, ouvrit la porte du frigidaire. Une dizaine de poches de sang étaient posées sur l'étagère du milieu, entourée d'aliments parfaitement normaux. Et un être humains normal se serait certainement demandé ce que des poches de transfusion faisaient dans une cuisine. Mais voilà, les Mickaelson n'étaient pas des humains normaux.

Bien que Klaus préférait se nourrir à la source, trouvant les poches en plastique peu appétissantes, il conservait toujours du sang au cas où. Poches que l'un de ses hommes avait volées à l'hôpital local. Evidemment, il n'accomplissait pas ce genre de basses besognes lui-même. Il saisit l'une d'entre elles et remonta aussi vite que possible près de la jeune vampire.

Il n'avait pas envie de la laisser seule alors qu'elle était dans cet état. Ses yeux étaient toujours clos et elle était toujours aussi immobile. S'il n'avait pas perçu le son de sa respiration, il aurait pu croire qu'elle était, temporairement, morte. Il porta la poche de sang à ses lèvres et déchira l'un des coins d'un coup de dent. Il s'approcha d'elle. D'une main il ouvrit sa bouche et de l'autre y versa quelques gouttes de ce liquide carmin. Il allait devoir y aller progressivement, elle était inconsciente et ne pouvait donc pas déglutir.

Il s'installa dans un fauteuil en cuir noir placé dans un coin de la pièce et entreprit de veiller sur elle. Il resta là, à observer le mouvement de sa poitrine qui se soulevait régulièrement à chacune de ses respirations. Au fil des minutes, ses égratignures guérissaient, même si elles le faisaient plus lentement qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle n'avait pas dû se nourrir depuis de nombreux jours, songea le vampire.

Il en était là dans ses pensées lorsque trois petits coups frappèrent à sa porte. Il se leva pour ouvrir.

« J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour me faire revenir ! J'étais occupée. »

Klaus sourit au ton employé par sa sœur cadette. Elle était contrariée et le lui faisait savoir. Mais elle était rentrée, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il avait toujours été proche de Rebekah, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne. Bien évidemment, les choses n'avaient pas toujours été simples entre eux. Et il en était en grande partie responsable, il en avait bien conscience. Evidemment, il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à voix haute.

« J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service.

-Le Grand Nicklaus a besoin que je lui rende un service ? Qu'est-ce que je gagne en échange ? »

L'homme la fusilla du regard. Il n'était pas du tout d'humeur à supporter ses railleries. Et la jeune femme s'en rendit rapidement compte. Elle perdit rapidement le petit sourire ironique qui ornait son visage. Ca avait l'air plutôt sérieux.

« Nick, que se passe-t-il ? Questionna-t-elle, gagnée par l'inquiétude. »

Il ouvrit la porte en grand et s'effaça pour la laisser entrer. Elle pénétra dans la chambre de son ainé, curieuse. Elle repéra rapidement Caroline étendue sur le lit. La surprise se peignit sur son visage. Que faisait la petite blonde de Mystic Falls ici, à la Nouvelle Orléan ?

« Elle est arrivée il y a moins d'une heure et a perdu connaissance. J'aimerais que tu changes ses vêtements et que tu vérifies qu'elle n'a pas de blessures plus importantes. Je lui ai donné un peu de sang, elle est assoiffée, mais étant donné qu'elle est inconsciente, j'ai préféré y aller progressivement.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir changé ses vêtements toi-même ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai pas du tout envie de la mettre en colère, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver. »

La blonde allait de surprise en surprise. Depuis quand son frère se souciait-il de mettre les autres en colère. Bien sûr, elle avait remarqué que Klaus s'intéressait à Caroline, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé que c'était sérieux, ni qu'il se souciait d'elle à ce point d'ailleurs.

« Très bien, je vais m'en charger. Attends dans le salon, je te rejoins dès que j'ai fini. »

Le vampire acquiesça et quitta la pièce, laissant son amie aux bons soins de sa sœur. Il se rendit dans le salon au rez-de-chaussée. La pièce était grande et très chaleureuse. D'immenses baies vitrées donnaient sur le jardin, et à cette heure de la nuit, il pouvait contempler à loisir le ciel étoilé. Sur le mur opposé, une immense bibliothèque regorgeait d'ouvrages de toutes époques.

Il sortit une bouteille posé en dessous du bar et se servit un grand verre de bourbon. Il s'installa dans le grand canapé en cuir beige et sirota sa boisson. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le feu qui flambait dans la cheminée, songeur.

Comment Caroline s'était-elle retrouvée chez lui ? Mystic Falls n'était tout de même pas la porte à côté. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Il n'aurait certainement pas la réponse avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Et Nicklaus Mickaelson n'aimait définitivement pas attendre. D'après ce qu'il avait pu voir, Caroline semblait être poursuivie, en tout cas, elle fuyait clairement quelque chose. Ou plus vraisemblablement quelqu'un.

Une chose était certaine, ses poursuivants avaient signé leur arrêt de mort, à la minute même où ils avaient posé la main sur elle. Il allait s'en assurer. Il ignorait encore de qui il s'agissait, mais il les retrouverait et leur ferait payer.

Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent de lui et il tourna la tête vers sa sœur. Elle avait noué ses cheveux blonds en queue de cheval. Et maintenant qu'il y prêtait un peu plus attention, il s'aperçut qu'elle portait une robe de soirée en dentelle noire. Au vu du décolleté plongeant qu'elle arborait, le vampire se douta qu'elle se trouvait en charmante compagnie au moment de son appel. Il rangea ce détail dans un coin de sa tête, se promettant mentalement de régler ce problème plus tard. Rebekah choisissait systématiquement des hommes qui la faisaient souffrir par la suite, alors l'Originel préférait prendre les devants et mener sa petite enquête.

« Elle n'a pas été blessé, si ce n'est des petites plaies superficielles qui sont pratiquement guéries à présent. Elle est juste à bout de forces, je pense.

\- Est-ce qu'elle s'est réveillée ? Demanda son frère.

\- Non, pas pour le moment, je lui ai donné un peu de sang, elle ne devrait pas tarder à reprendre conscience.

\- Bien, laissons la se reposer, nous en saurons davantage lorsqu'elle se réveillera. »

Il porta son verre à sa bouche et avala une bonne gorgée. Il était rassuré, Caroline allait bien. Le reste pouvait attendre.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, Caroline ne comprit pas immédiatement pourquoi elle ne se trouvait pas chez elle dans son lit. Puis elle se souvint de son enlèvement et de la manière dont elle avait atterri ici, chez Klaus. Un coup d'œil à la chambre lui apprit qu'il s'agissait de la sienne, à n'en pas douter.

Elle était étendue sur un lit à baldaquin King Size et recouverte d'un drap de soie noire. Typique de Klaus pensa-t-elle. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, le drap glissa, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle portait un T-Shirt blanc qui ne lui appartenait pas. Et elle rougit à l'idée que Klaus avait changé ses vêtements, mais la colère vint vite remplacer sa gêne. De quel droit osait-il la déshabiller ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. La décoration de la pièce était sobre mais avec un chic indéniable. Après tout, l'Originel aimait s'entourer de belles choses. Quelques peintures ornaient les murs et la jeune femme se douta qu'il s'agissait des siennes.

La soif la rappela à l'ordre, elle avait besoin de se nourrir, sinon la situation allait rapidement devenir inconfortable pour elle. Elle aperçut sur la table de chevet en bois clair, une poche de sang qui lui était surement destinée. Elle s'en saisit et but avidement le contenu. Elle reposa la poche vide, elle se sentait nettement mieux tout d'un coup, même si la poche ne suffisait pas vraiment. Elle repoussa la couverture et posa ses pieds nus sur le tapis moelleux rouge. Elle fit quelques pas précautionneux, incertaine de son équilibre. Elle était tellement épuisée à son arrivée, qu'elle préférait être prudente.

Elle s'approcha de la porte-fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit et poussa le battant des volets en bois bleu foncé. Le soleil inonda la pièce, la faisant plisser des yeux. La journée était visiblement bien entamée, mais elle ne savait pas du tout quel jour, ni quelle heure il était. Sa mère devait être morte d'inquiétude. Elle avait disparu plusieurs jours, elle en était certaine.

Elle sortit sur le balcon, profitant de la chaleur et des rayons du soleil sur sa peau. Elle poussa un soupir de bien-être, tout en s'accoudant à la balustrade dont le fer forgé formait de jolies arabesques. L'endroit était vraiment magnifique Après avoir passé de nombreux jours enfermée dans un cachot, elle appréciait d'autant plus l'air frai. Et la vue sur le jardin était des plus plaisantes.

« Bien dormi, Sweetheart ? »

Caroline sursauta. Elle se retourna vers la porte-fenêtre. Klaus était accoudé à l'encadrement, et l'observait. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer et ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il l'observait ainsi de ses yeux bleus si perçant.

« Klaus, tu m'as fait peur, dit-elle en posant sa main sur sa poitrine.

-Toutes mes excuses, lança-t-il, son éternel sourire en coin démentant ses propos. »

La jeune femme croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, pas dupe une seule minute.

« J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais. Comment te sens-tu ? »

Elle lisait sur son visage qu'il s'en souciait sincèrement. C'était étrange cette expression qui douce sur son visage habituellement si dur.

« Je me sens beaucoup mieux. »

Elle marqua un temps de pause, hésitante. Elle replaça l'une de ses boucles blondes derrière son oreille pour se donner contenance.

« Merci, ajouta-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- J'aimerais bien savoir comment tu as pu te retrouver dans cet état sur le pas de ma porte, mais je suppose que ça peut attendre que tu sois un peu plus habillé. Non pas que ça me dérange, au contraire. »

La jeune femme rougit. Le T-Shirt de Klaus, bien que trop grand pour elle tombait en haut de ses cuisses et ne cachait pas grand-chose. Elle tira dessus, tentant vainement de l'allonger. Elle sentait le regard du vampire s'attarder sur ses jambes et il rit de sa tentative.

« Je te laisse te préparer, il y a des vêtements de Rebekah pour toi sur le fauteuil. Tu peux emprunter la salle de bain. »

Il se retourna, faisant un pas vers l'intérieur pour la laisser se préparer tranquillement, mais Caroline le retint. La question qu'elle se posait ne cessait de la tarauder et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui demander.

« Je, bredouilla-t-elle. Est-ce que c'est toi qui... »

Elle marqua une pause, cherchant ses mots, tirant sur le bas de son T-Shirt, mal à l'aise. Elle n'osait pas croiser son regard et gardait donc les yeux rivés sur le sol.

« Qui quoi, Love ?

\- Le T-Shirt, réussit-elle à prononcer. »

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de l'Originel et il la rassura rapidement.

« C'est Rebekah qui s'est occupée de changer tes vêtements, ils n'étaient pas en très bon état. Et je dois avouer que de te voir dans mes vêtements me donne certaines idées... »

Le ton qu'il employa ne laissait aucun doute sur la nature de ses 'idées'. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la taquiner. Il aimait la provoquer, ses réactions étaient toujours amusantes. Il sourit en quittant la pièce, alors qu'elle le fusillait du regard. Et il devait bien avouer qu'il trouvait ça foutrement sexy.

« Dans tes rêves, Klaus, entendit-il alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui. »

* * *

**Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de cette suite? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis **

**Kiss Miriallia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou, me revoilà (enfin) avec la suite. Désolé d'avoir été si longue, et non je n'ai pas abandonné. J'espère que vous allez aime la suite! Bonne lecture. **

**Kiss Miriallia**

**Je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, c'est toujours encourageant de savoir que quelqu'un attend la suite.**

**Odessa: Merci pour tes reviews, j'espère que tu aimeras cette suite. **

**Caline: Merci pour tes commentaires, j'espère que la suite te plaira, pour le moment je ne réponds pas à toutes tes questions mais il faut bien garder le suspense ;) **

**Ferie: Salut, j'espère que l'attente ne t'aura pas fait lâcher l'affaire, ce que je comprendrais, pour le coup j'ai été assez longue à poster la suite. En espérant que tu liras la suite, =) **

**lalichou: Merci pour ton commentaire, en espérant que la suite te plaira également.**

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Caroline avait pris une douche brûlante se débarrassant des dernières traces de sang qui s'étaient incrustées sur sa peau et dans ses cheveux. Elle avait revêtu un jean et un haut bleu appartenant à Rebecca. Elle se sentait enfin propre.

Elle descendit l'escalier principal. Tout dans ce manoir semblait démesuré et magnifique, même les escaliers.

« Klaus et son goût pour les belles choses, pensa-t-elle. »

Elle pénétra dans le salon et avisa Klaus installé dans le canapé en cuir beige. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé terriblement beau, sans jamais avoir osé se l'avouer vraiment. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi elle s'était tournée vers lui. Il avait fait tellement de choses, s'en était pris à ses amis. Il avait tué la mère de Tyler ! Au cours des siècles, il avait dû commettre d'innombrables atrocités.

Pourtant elle se sentait en sécurité ici, avec lui. Elle n'avait pas hésité un instant avant de débarquer chez lui. Quelque part, elle savait qu'il ne s'en prendrait jamais à elle.

L'hybride leva le visage vers elle et l'invita à s'asseoir. Elle prit place dans le fauteuil en face de lui, repliant les jambes sous ses cuisses.

« Alors Love, peux-tu m'expliquer comment tu t'es retrouvée ainsi sur le pas de ma porte ? Demanda-t-il enfin en lui tendant une tasse remplie de sang. »

La jeune vampire s'en saisit, contemplant le liquide écarlate pendant une poignée de secondes. Elle le porta à ses lèvres, buvant une gorgée. Elle soupira de contentement, ça faisait vraiment du bien !

« Je ne sais pas vraiment par quoi commencer...

\- Par le début, Love, ça me semble une bonne idée. »

Caroline prit une grande inspiration. Elle rejeta ses cheveux dorés derrière ses épaules avant de se lancer.

« J'ai été kidnappée, quasiment sur le pas de ma porte. Je n'ai rien vu venir, j'ai été attaquée par derrière et assommée. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais enfermée dans une cellule. Et il y avait cette sorcière. »

La jeune femme prit une pause, essayant de rassembler ses souvenirs. Elle percevait encore l'odeur infecte qui régnait alors. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait là et la femme qui se tenait devant elle était une parfaite inconnue.

« Elle a dit des choses tellement étranges... »

Elle ne savait pas comment le formuler. Elle en rougirait presque, même si elle savait que cette étrangère avait tort.

« Je crois qu'elle était mal renseignée. »

C'était assez embarrassant. Comment expliquer à Klaus que la sorcière pensait qu'elle était son point faible ? Ce qui était absolument ridicule. Elle, la faiblesse de Klaus, impossible ! Que quelqu'un essayait de l'utiliser contre lui ?

« Que t'a-t-elle dit ? Questionna-t-il. »

Il avait l'air énervé. Il serrait les poings, n'aimant visiblement pas ce qu'il entendait. Les traits de son visage étaient crispés et c'était rarement une bonne nouvelle. A ce stade, il était parfaitement capable de tuer une personne sans sourciller.

« Je pensais qu'elle avait confondu, qu'elle m'avait prise pour Rebecca. Mais elle a dit mon nom et...

\- Que t'a-t-elle dit exactement ? Gronda-t-il.

\- Elle a dit... »

Caroline marqua un temps d'arrêt, elle évita de le regarder, les yeux fixés sur les rainures du parquet.

« Alors c'est toi...

\- Toi qui quoi ? Insista-t-il.

\- La plus grande faiblesse de Klaus. »

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, attendant qu'il explose de fureur, ou de rire. Elle ne savait plus trop. Mais comme habituellement, il ne réagit pas comme elle s'y attendait. Il resta silencieux, une expression impénétrable collée sur son visage.

« Je pensais qu'elle me confondait avec Rebecca. Elle et moi, on se ressemble un peu et elle était peut-être mal renseignée. Mais quand je lui en ai parlé, elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait fait aucune erreur. J'étais bien la personne qu'elle recherchait. Elle a même dit mon nom. »

Caroline continua son histoire, espérant le faire réagir.

« Je lui ai dit qu'elle était mal renseignée, et que quoiqu'elle veuille, elle ne l'obtiendrait pas grâce à moi. Elle n'a pas voulu m'écouter. Et après... »

Elle s'interrompit, ce qui s'était passé ensuite, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'en rappeler. Elle se souvenait encore avec précision de la peur qui l'avait habitée, l'incompréhension. Mais surtout, elle tentait d'oublier à quel point elle s'était sentie démunie, vulnérable et elle détestait cela. Elle qui était une maniaque du contrôle n'avait aucune prise sur les évènements. Elle ne voulait pas revivre ça, jamais ! Seulement, Klaus avait besoin de savoir.

« Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

\- L'anévrisme qu'elle m'a infligé, m'a littéralement assommée. Quand je me suis réveillée, elle était en train de pratiquer un rituel sur moi. Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, je ne sais même pas si elle a eu le temps de le terminer. J'ai réussi à m'échapper. Je crois qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que je me réveille si vite. »

Elle reprit une gorgée de sang pour reprendre contenance. Klaus n'avait toujours pas réagi et ce n'était certainement pas une bonne chose.

« Te souviens-tu d'autre chose ? »

Sa voix était calme, trop calme.

« Elle n'était pas seule, elles étaient au moins deux, mais je n'en ai vu qu'une seule. J'ai seulement entendu l'autre femme lorsque je m'échappais. »

Elle vit Klaus se mettre debout. Le bruit de ses pas atténué par le tapis persan bleu, il s'approcha de la fenêtre, mettant de la distance entre eux.

« Klaus, ces sorcières en ont après toi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles cherchent à faire. Celle que j'ai vue n'a pas laissé le moindre indice. Elles pensaient qu'en se servant de moi, elles pourraient t'atteindre. »

Nerveusement, Caroline attendit qu'il prenne la parole. Elle avait fini son récit et se rendait bien compte qu'il était pauvre en information. Le silence s'allongea, si bien qu'elle reprit timidement.

« La Nouvelle-Orléans n'était pas très loin de l'endroit où j'étais séquestrée, c'est pour ça que je suis venue vers toi, et aussi pour te prévenir. Je me sens mieux maintenant, merci d'avoir pris soin de moi. Je vais pouvoir rentrer à Mystic Falls. »

La jeune femme se mit debout. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'attarder ici et puis sa mère devait être folle d'inquiétude. Elle ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps elle avait disparu.

« Il n'est pas question que tu quittes cette maison ! »

Le ton employé par l'hybride était sans appel. La stupéfaction se peignit sur le visage de Caroline.

« Pourquoi ? »

Ce fut la seule chose à pouvoir passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle avait du mal à rassembler ses pensées. Elle lui avait raconté tout ce dont elle se souvenait, elle ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité.

« Tu es en sécurité ici, je peux te protéger. Reste dans mon champ de vision et tout ira bien. »

Il avala le reste de son verre de bourbon d'une seule traite, semblant croire que la discussion était close. Il posa son verre vite sur la table en acajou près de lui et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce. Il avait des gens à interroger et tout de suite.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection Klaus. Je peux prendre soin de moi et puis je ne suis pas seule à Mystic Falls. »

Ses amis seraient là, elle ne doutait pas qu'ils fassent leur possible pour la protéger eux aussi.

« Es-tu en train de parler de ces mêmes amis qui te font toujours passer après la charmante Elena ? »

Il s'immobilisa sur le pas de la porte et se tourna vers elle. C'était un coup bas, mais il était prêt à tout pour qu'elle reste. La culpabilité l'assaillit, lorsqu'il vit l'expression du visage de Caroline. Il sut qu'il l'avait blessée.

« Excuse-moi Love, je n'accorde seulement aucune confiance à ceux que tu considères comme tes amis.

\- Ils ont la mienne, c'est tout ce qui compte. Maintenant si tu n'as pas d'autres insinuations à faire au sujet de mes amis, je vais te laisser. Je suis persuadée que tu as beaucoup à faire. »

Elle était énervée à présent. Comment osait-il insinuer que ses amis ne veilleraient pas sur elle ? Bien sûr qu'ils le feraient ! Ils étaient soudés. Elle tenta de faire taire cette petite voix dans sa tête lui remémorant toutes les fois où la sécurité d'Elena était passée avant la sienne.

En une seule phrase l'hybride avait ouvert la brèche, cette petite faille derrière laquelle se trouvait toute l'insécurité qu'elle ressentait. Et quelque part au fond d'elle, elle savait que si Elena se retrouvait en danger à cause de cette histoire, sa sécurité à elle passerait en arrière-plan. Comme toujours.

Elle flasha cependant vers la porte d'entrée. Pas question de laisser Klaus gagner ! Elle n'allait pas rester ici. Elle eût à peine le temps d'entrouvrir la porte que l'originel la referma en un claquement sec. Son bras se trouvait à hauteur du visage de Caroline, l'empêchant de fuir.

« Tu vas rester ici Sweetheart. Evidemment je préfèrerais que tu restes ici de ton plein gré. Mais si je dois t'y contraindre, je le ferais, n'en doute pas. Je ne vais pas te laisser filer, pas avant d'en savoir plus sur cette affaire, et sur le sort que ces sorcières t'ont lancé. J'espère m'être bien fait comprendre. Je ne laisserais personne t'utiliser pour me faire plier ! »

Son visage était à quelque centimètre de celui de la jeune femme et elle pouvait voir à son expression fermée qu'il était très sérieux. Il n'allait pas la laisser sortir d'ici.

« Alors à toi de voir si tu préfères être ici en tant qu'invitée ou bien en tant que prisonnière, termina-t-il."

Elle hocha la tête en signe de capitulation. La jeune femme n'était pas stupide, si elle souhaitait garder une marge de manœuvre, elle avait plutôt intérêt à aller dans son sens. Et lorsque sa méfiance serait endormie, elle aurait tout le loisir de quitter cet endroit. Elle avait peut-être perdu cette bataille, mais ce n'était certainement pas la dernière. Et Klaus allait se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas une gentille petite-fille docile.

* * *

**Alors verdict? J'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à me lire. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Et rendez-vous je l'espère au prochain chapitre!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou, me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, en tout cas je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Quelques jours étaient passés et Caroline n'avait toujours pas trouvé d'ouverture. Klaus était rarement au manoir pourtant, ce qui aurait dû être un bon point. Il s'avérait simplement qu'il n'avait pas confiance en elle et pensait qu'il était nécessaire de la surveiller. Aussi avait-elle une baby-sitter collée à ses baskets. Une baby-sitter qui n'était pas du tout enchantée de cette tâche et le lui faisait comprendre par sa mauvaise humeur et ses piques acérées.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mon frère s'embête avec toi. Il devrait simplement t'éliminer, ainsi quel que soit le sort que les sorcières t'ont jeté, ce ne sera plus un problème pour nous. »

Caroline prit une grande inspiration. Rester calme, elle devait rester calme. Et réfléchir, oui c'était ça, elle devait simplement ignorer les jérémiades de Rebekah et trouver un moyen de fuir cet endroit. Elle avait bien réussi à la supporter ces quatre derniers jours, elle allait bien pouvoir le faire encore quelque temps. Elle refoula la bonne dose de ressentiments qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de Klaus pour l'avoir coincée avec son insupportable sœur et se concentra sur son problème.

Les deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient dans la cuisine, Caroline assise sur un tabouret, au niveau d'un bar en bois noir. Ce fût à cet instant qu'elle entrevit une issue.

L'Originelle lui tournait le dos, continuant à déblatérer au sujet de la stupidité de son aîné, tout en se penchant à l'intérieur du réfrigérateur. Elle ne se méfiait pas, ne la verrait pas venir. Alors Caroline tenta sa chance. Elle flasha vers elle et lui brisa la nuque. Le corps de Rebekah s'affaissa sur le carrelage beige, inerte.

Elle avait réussi ! Elle évita de penser à la fureur de la blonde lorsqu'elle se réveillerait ou à celle dix fois plus puissante qui allait habiter Klaus lorsqu'il l'apprendrait. De toute manière, ce ne serait plus son problème, elle serait déjà loin.

Elle ne s'attarda pas sur les lieux de son méfait enjambant le corps de la vampire.

« Tu parles beaucoup trop Rebekah. Lança-t-elle avant de sortir de la pièce. »

Elle quitta la maison sans se retourner. Elle avait encore un long chemin à parcourir avant de retrouver les rues familières de sa ville natale. D'autant plus que son temps était limité. Dès l'instant où Rebekah se réveillerait, Klaus serait mis au courant de sa fuite et ferait tout son possible pour la stopper.

Premièrement elle devait trouver un moyen de transport et dans la rue pavillonnaire où habitaient Klaus et sa fratrie, cela semblait compliqué. Elle se déplaça rapidement vers le centre-ville de la Nouvelle-Orléans, découvrant pour la première fois cette ville si animée. Elle n'avait jamais quitté Mystic Falls et se prit à aimer le charme du Quartier Français. Elle admira un instant les bâtiments en briques rouges et leurs balcons en fer forgés, s'autorisant à flâner pendant un court instant.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, indiquant qu'il ne devait pas être loin de midi. La rue bruissait déjà d'une activité frénétique. Elle passa même devant un petit groupe jouant du jazz. C'était agréable, et elle aurait aimé pouvoir s'attarder pour les écouter jouer. Elle continua cependant sa route et le son du saxophone s'estompa au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait.

Elle regardait nerveusement autour d'elle, s'assurant qu'elle n'était pas suivie. Elle continua ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes avant de les repérer. Ils étaient deux, grands, imposant. L'un avait la peau brune, les cheveux coupés à ras. L'autre était blond, sa barbe de trois jours lui donnait un petit air négligé qui plaisait certainement aux femmes. Mais ce ne fût pas ce qui attira l'attention de la jeune vampire. Ils ne la quittaient pas des yeux, et semblaient la suivre.

Caroline se demanda pendant un instant si elle ne devenait pas paranoïaque. Après tout, Rebekah ne devait même pas encore être réveillée à l'heure qu'il était. Ou bien Klaus était-il rentré plus tôt que prévu et l'avait trouvée inconsciente ? Si c'était le cas, il devait déjà être à ses trousses.

Tout se bousculait dans sa tête et elle commença à paniquer. Elle pressa le pas, essayant de les perdre dans la foule. Elle n'était plus très loin de la gare à présent. Elle allait pouvoir prendre un train, ou bien un bus. Ce n'était certainement pas ce qui allait manquer. Elle n'aurait qu'à entrer dans le premier wagon à disposition, peu importait la destination du moment qu'elle quittait cet endroit.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, cherchant du regard ses poursuivants sans succès. Disparus ! Ou bien avait-elle tout imaginé ? Elle poussa un profond soupir de soulagement et rit légèrement, se moquant d'elle-même et de sa paranoïa. Son rire se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle percuta quelqu'un.

Elle leva les yeux, rencontrant le regard azur de l'un des hommes à ses trousses. Ils l'avaient pris de vitesse et elle s'était faite avoir comme une débutante. Un signal d'alarme retentit dans son esprit, cette fois-ci, elle était foutue. Klaus allait la contraindre et elle ne serait plus capable de passer le seuil de la porte d'entrée. Elle avait joué, et elle avait perdu.

« Vous devez nous suivre ! Déclara-t-il. »

Elle tenta de faire demi-tour, peut-être avait-elle encore une chance. Cet espoir s'évapora immédiatement lorsqu'elle se trouva nez-à-nez avec le torse du second assaillant. Cette fois-ci, elle n'avait plus qu'à les suivre sans faire de vagues. Klaus ne la blesserait pas, pas physiquement du moins, de cela elle était persuadée. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

« Très bien, allons-y dans ce cas. »

Ils la guidèrent dans un dédale de ruelles. Elle n'était jamais venue ici, et à mesure qu'ils s'écartaient de la rue principale, l'inquiétude grimpa en elle. Où se rendaient-ils ? Ne la conduisaient-ils pas au manoir ?

« Où me conduisez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle enfin. »

Tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Stupidement, elle avait pensé que ces deux hommes étaient à la solde de Klaus. Rien pourtant ne le lui prouvait. Ils pouvaient tout aussi bien être avec les sorcières.

« Auprès du roi de la Nouvelle-Orléans, annonça le blond »

Il ne s'étendit pas plus, ne laissant pas plus d'indices. Klaus voulait-il lui faire peur ? Après tout, il était tout à fait capable de se donner un titre tel que celui-ci. Elle les suivit à moitié rassurée. Ils l'escortèrent à l'intérieur d'une très vieille bâtisse, dont l'extérieur était typique du Quartier Français. Elle les suivit dans un hall d'entrée impressionnant. Devant elle, se tenait une arche, entourée de deux escaliers, le tout surplombé d'un balcon d'intérieur. La rambarde en fer forgé formait de délicates arabesques. En levant la tête, la jeune femme aperçut un splendide lustre en cristal. Elle fut un instant bouche bée devant la beauté des lieux.

« Bienvenue chez moi, très chère. »

Caroline se figea. Cette voix, ce n'était pas celle de Klaus. Il n'y avait pas cet accent, qui il fallait bien l'avouer était très craquant. Elle se tourna vers l'origine de la voix. L'homme se tenait accoudé à la rambarde du balcon, l'observant avec curiosité. C'était un homme à la peau noire, et aux cheveux rasés. Il avait des traits fins, et la trentaine bien tassée de ce que pouvait en déduire la jeune vampire.

La jeune femme sentit la peur s'insinuer lentement en elle. Dans quel merdier s'était-elle encore fourrée ? Klaus allait être absolument furieux lorsqu'il l'apprendrait. Et elle serait ravie de le laisser se mettre en colère contre elle, cela signifierait qu'elle était sortie de cet endroit en vie et en assez bon état pour subir les foudres de l'hybride.

« Qui êtes-vous, demanda-t-elle. »

Sa voix lui prêta une assurance qu'elle ne possédait absolument pas. Mais si une chose était certaine, c'était que Caroline Forbes ne laisserait personne deviner sa peur. En paraissant confiante, elle gardait encore une main sur le jeu, laisser la panique gagner du terrain la ferait perdre la partie à coup sûr. Elle releva la tête, défiant l'homme du regard, bien qu'il se trouve en hauteur par rapport à elle. Elle ne s'écraserait pas face à ce soi-disant roi. Elle ne le faisait même pas face à Klaus et ce dernier était autrement plus terrifiant que l'inconnu en face d'elle.

« Mon nom est Marcel et je suis le roi ici, déclara-t-il. »

Il affichait une assurance et une arrogance qui agaça immédiatement la jeune femme. Il semblait prendre ce titre de roi tellement au sérieux, qu'elle retint un éclat de rire moqueur. Il était préférable de ne pas froisser l'homme en face d'elle, surtout considérant que ses hommes de main étaient juste derrière elle. Une chose était claire, Caroline avait fréquenté assez d'êtres dangereux pour savoir que ce Marcel n'était pas un enfant de chœur.

En un battement de cils, il était près d'elle, l'observant de près. Il tendit la main vers elle, replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux blonds derrière son oreille. Elle le fusilla du regard face à cette intrusion dans son espace vital, et se mordit la langue, retenant une phrase bien sentie de passer la barrière de ses lèvres.

« Mais la vraie question, beauté, est... Qui es-tu et que viens-tu faire sur mon territoire ? »

Il lui souriait de manière charmeuse, mais nul doute qu'il n'hésiterait pas à arracher son cœur hors de sa cage thoracique si la réponse ne lui plaisait pas. Une petite voix à l'intérieur de sa tête lui soufflait de ne surtout pas mentionner Klaus. Il avait tellement d'ennemis, mieux valait ne pas prendre de risques. Elle adressa à Marcel son plus lumineux sourire, et répondit à sa question.

« Je m'appelle Caroline, et j'ignorais totalement me trouver sur votre territoire. »

Au moins était-ce la vérité. Évidemment, elle avait un peu dévié la question, évitant ainsi d'impliquer Klaus dans la conversation. De toute manière elle se voyait mal expliquer la raison de sa venue à la Nouvelle-Orléans à ce parfait inconnu. Quelque chose lui disait de ne pas lui faire confiance et de fuir dès que l'occasion se présenterait.

« En vérité, j'étais en route pour quitter la ville. J'étais seulement de passage, je suis désolée d'avoir empiété sur votre territoire, mais je vous assure que je n'ai pas chassé ici.

\- Soit, sache seulement que les vampires qui viennent en visite ici, doivent d'abord se présenter auprès de moi. Tu le sauras pour ta prochaine visite. »

C'était une menace habilement placée, et Caroline comprit rapidement le sous-entendu. Il la laissait passer pour cette fois, mais ne l'épargnerait pas une seconde si elle ne suivait pas ses instructions.

« Je manque à tous mes devoirs, tu vas bien boire quelque chose, non ? Tu pourras me raconter pourquoi une beauté telle que toi voyage seule et non pas entourée de nombreux admirateurs. »

Ce n'était pas réellement une invitation, et la jeune femme en avait bien conscience. Elle acquiesça sans broncher, le suivant vers un salon richement décoré. Son regard s'attarda sur les tentures d'un autre siècle, la pièce la transporta un moment dans le passé. Il l'invita à s'asseoir sur une banquette aux motifs à fleurs jaunes et s'assit lui-même place dans un fauteuil. Elle prit place, s'adossant aux coussins assortis et le regarda faire un signe à l'un de ses sbires.

Rapidement une jeune femme s'approcha, son visage formait un ovale parfait, encadré de boucles brunes. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Caroline pour comprendre qu'elle était humaine. Elle l'observa s'approcher de Marcel et s'installer sur le bras du fauteuil. Il se pencha vers son cou, huma son parfum comme s'il s'agissait d'un plat visiblement succulent. Les veines apparurent au coin de ses yeux et il planta ses crocs au niveau de sa carotide. La vampire détourna les yeux du spectacle. Lorsqu'il avait proposé de boire quelque chose, elle s'attendait à un verre d'alcool, et non pas à quelqu'un.

Marcel lâcha rapidement sa victime, et s'essuya la bouche avec un mouchoir en tissu qu'il sortit de sa poche.

« A ton tour beauté, fais-toi plaisir. »

Vite, elle devait trouver une excuse et éviter de le froisser si possible. Caroline s'éclaircit la gorge, et replaça ses boucles blondes derrière son épaule.

« Non merci, je me suis nourrie il y a peu de temps.

\- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas chassé par ici. »

La jeune femme se traita mentalement d'idiote. Marcel prêtait un peu trop attention à ses propos, ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle, surtout quand elle lançait des phrases malheureuses.

« Je n'ai pas chassé sur votre territoire, j'avais une poche de sang à disposition, expliqua-t-elle. »

Le vampire en face d'elle grimaça, il ne semblait pas fan des poches de sang. Il se rapprocha d'elle, et s'assit près d'elle sur le divan.

« Ma pauvre, ça n'a pas dû te satisfaire pleinement. Le goût des poches de sang est absolument atroce. Vous devriez boire une petite gorgée de cette délicieuse créature, je vous assure que son sang est excellent. »

Il posa une main sur sa cuisse et elle frémit de dégoût. Ce sale type se permettait vraiment n'importe quoi. Il osait essayer de flirter avec elle. Elle avait beau savoir que cet homme était dangereux, elle n'allait certainement pas le laisser la toucher ainsi. Elle s'apprêta à le rembarrer, ne supportant plus son comportement, mais quelqu'un d'autre le fit à sa place.

« Si tu ne retires pas cette main immédiatement, je me chargerais de la couper. »

Klaus se tenait non loin d'eux encadré par les deux sbires de Marcel. Il paraissait étrangement calme. Il avait parlé nonchalamment, mais Caroline sentit qu'il dissimulait habilement sa fureur. Elle retint un soupir de soulagement, finalement elle allait sortir d'ici vivante.

« Nicklaus, mon ami, quelle surprise. Que viens-tu faire dans mon humble demeure ? Demanda Marcel. »

Il retira sa main, et se leva comme s'il souhaitait accueillir cet invité impromptu. Un air ennuyé passa rapidement sur son visage avant qu'il ne redevienne impénétrable. Définitivement, cette visite ne semblait pas l'enchanter.

« Je viens récupérer ce qui m'appartient, alors je te conseille de laisser Caroline partir, sinon je me chargerais de massacrer tous tes pathétiques vampires. »

Pour faire bonne figure, il arracha le cœur du vampire blond près de lui. Le corps s'écroula sur le sol, imbibant de sang le vieux parquet en bois. Caroline sursauta en le voyant faire, et commença à craindre la conversation qu'elle allait avoir avec lui. Il était en colère, très en colère et quelque chose lui disait que cette colère n'était pas seulement adressée à Marcel, mais qu'elle allait elle aussi en faire les frais.

Leur hôte fusilla l'hybride du regard, il n'appréciait pas qu'on s'en prenne à ses hommes, mais en vampire avisé, il lui sembla plus judicieux de laisser couler pour cette fois.

« Caroline est mon invité, Nicklaus, évidemment, elle peut partir quand bon lui semble. Je ne savais pas que je m'aventurais sur ton territoire, mille excuses. Vous savez où se trouve la sortie. »

Docilement, Caroline suivit Klaus à l'extérieur, mieux valait ne pas faire de vagues. Elle fixa le sol, évitant autant que possible de regarder dans la direction de Klaus. Il semblant bouillir littéralement de fureur. Elle était foutue, cette fois-ci, il allait s'arranger pour qu'elle ne puisse jamais quitter son manoir.

* * *

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? L'histoire mérite-t-elle que je la continue? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

Kiss Miriallia


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire, bonne lecture! =)**

**Je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes m'ayant laissé un commentaire =), c'est toujours encourageant!**

**Odessa: Merci pour tes commentaires, j'espère que la suite te plaira =)**

**Guest: J'essayerais de mettre à jour régulièrement, mais j'avoue que j'ai plusieurs projets en cours, du coup, c'est pas toujours facile de jongler!**

**Caline: Merci pour tes commentaires et tes encouragements, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite**

**Kobaflo: Merci pour ta review, et j'espère que la discussion entre Caroline et Klaus sera à la hauteur de tes attentes**

**Yaya: Je te remercie pour ton commentaire, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite et que le déroulement de l'intrigue te plaira**

**Fleur bleue: Merci pour ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir son travail apprécié, on y passe tellement de temps.**

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Lorsqu'ils franchirent le seuil du manoir, Caroline sentit Klaus sur le point d'exploser. Aussi préféra-t-elle ne rien dire et rester sage jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à parler. Après tout, elle aimait lorsque sa tête se trouvait sur ses épaules et n'était pas particulièrement encline au suicide.

La mâchoire de l'hybride était crispée au point qu'elle se demanda si ses dents allaient tenir le choc. Elle le suivit jusqu'au salon, et s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils, le plus loin possible de lui qui se tenait devant la baie vitrée. Elle l'observa contempler le ciel nuageux depuis le salon, sentant que l'orage n'était pas loin et elle n'avait pas tort.

Le stress ne la quittait pas depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la maison de Marcel. Elle pianota sur sa cuisse avec ses doigts dans un tic nerveux. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'en empêcher. Le contrôle de la situation lui échappait de plus en plus.

« Il me semblait t'avoir demandé de rester au manoir ! Je pense pourtant avoir été suffisamment explicite ! »

Au son de sa voix, il était évident qu'il faisait tout son possible pour se contenir. Il semblait très calme en apparence, mais elle sentait qu'il bouillait intérieurement. Ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis si longtemps que ça, mais à force de passer du temps à ses côtés – c'était souvent elle qui faisait office de distraction – elle avait appris à décrypter ses émotions. Et là, aucun doute, la colère dominait largement.

Il se dirigea vers un petit bar et se servit un verre de bourbon. La carafe tinta légèrement lorsqu'il replaça le bouchon en cristal. Il ingurgita le liquide ambré d'une seule traite. Cela sembla le calmer, et le froncement de sourcils qui s'était glissé sur son visage se relâcha. Mais ce fut de courte durée.

« Et moi, je te dis que je n'ai pas l'intention de rester ici, je ne suis pas l'un de tes putains de larbins et je veux rentrer à Mystic Falls. »

Les paroles de Klaus avaient vraiment mis en rogne la jeune femme. Elle ne supportait pas lorsqu'il lui donnait des ordres. Et il s'attendait qu'elle obéisse comme tous les autres. Elle le fusilla du regard. Qu'attendait-il ensuite, qu'elle lui lèche les bottes ? Ca n'arriverait jamais et elle quitterait cette maison dès que l'occasion se présenterait.

« Écoute Sweetheart, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes caprices. Nous ne savons pas ce que ces sorcières veulent. Nous ne savons rien sur le sort qu'elles t'ont lancé. Il est imprudent pour toi de quitter la Nouvelle-Orléans tant que cette histoire n'est pas résolue. »

Il se resservit un verre, avant de lui faire face. Cette conversation promettait d'être éreintante et il en aurait bien besoin.

« Je pense être assez grande pour prendre mes propres décisions, tu n'as pas à t'en mêler. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection, je me débrouillerais très bien toute seule. »

Elle se leva pour lui faire face, bien décidée à ne pas le laisser gagner un pouce de terrain. A cet instant précis, elle ne mesurait plus la dangerosité de l'être lui faisant face. Peu lui importait de dépasser les limites. Elle ne le laisserait jamais lui ôter son libre-arbitre. Elle n'était pas à sa botte, et n'allait certainement pas le laisser gagner.

« J'ai vu ça effectivement, ça ne faisait même pas une heure que tu avais quitté cette maison et tu étais déjà en danger, répliqua-t-il. »

Il se rapprocha d'elle subitement. Quand elle se comportait ainsi, il avait une folle envie de l'étrangler. Il la savait impulsive, et passionnée. D'un certain côté, il trouvait ça fascinant à observer. Elle n'avait pas peur de se tenir devant lui, de le provoquer. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, pleine d'assurance. Il était la créature la plus dangereuse marchant sur terre, un immortel de plus de mille ans et elle n'hésitait pourtant pas à lui dire le fond de sa pensée. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui montrer son désaccord. Et il devait bien avouer qu'il trouvait ça foutrement sexy.

« Je m'en sortais très bien avant ton arrivée, lança-t-elle avec une mauvaise foi évidente. Marcel était charmant avec moi. »

Évidemment, Klaus décela le mensonge dans ses paroles. Il avait bien vu l'air soulagé qui s'était peint sur son visage lorsqu'il était intervenu. Pire encore, elle semblait sur le point de rembarrer le vampire en près d'elle.

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'il semblait, à moins d'avoir trouvé plaisant sa main sur ta cuisse. Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile Caroline, j'ai vu l'expression de ton visage lorsqu'il t'a touchée. Et tu t'apprêtais à agir sans réfléchir. Si tu l'avais offensé, il t'aurait tué sans la moindre hésitation. »

Ses paroles étaient dures, mais elle savait qu'il avait raison, la situation aurait pu très mal tourner. Le ton montait entre eux et ils paraissaient sur le point de se jeter l'un sur l'autre.

« Je m'en serais très bien sortie toute seule ! Répéta-t-elle. »

Elle était à court d'arguments.

\- Permets-moi d'en douter. »

Seuls quelques centimètres les séparaient à présent. Ils se regardaient en chien de faïence, furieux l'un comme l'autre.

« De toute manière, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'en soucies ! »

Voilà, elle venait d'abattre sa dernière carte. Évidemment, elle savait que d'une certaine manière, il se souciait d'elle, mais elle ne voyait pas Klaus l'avouer à voix haute.

« Love, cette conversation me fatigue. »

Il la saisit par les épaules, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Tu ne quitteras pas cette maison sans mon autorisation. »

Elle sentit qu'elle ne pourrait pas lutter contre son ordre. A partir de cet instant, elle serait incapable de franchir le seuil de cette maison.

Il avait osé l'hypnotiser ! Le sang de Caroline ne fit qu'un tour. Si la colère l'avait habitée quelques minutes plus tôt, à présent elle n'était que fureur. Le souvenir de Damon l'hypnotisant restait un souvenir douloureux et il la frappa de plein fouet. Elle n'aimait pas repenser à cet épisode de sa vie, à la manière dont il la manipulait pour qu'elle lui obéisse. Elle se souvenait de la confusion qu'elle ressentait, l'impression de manquer quelque chose lorsqu'il la forçait à oublier. Elle se rappelait de la peur qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'il se nourrissait d'elle. Elle s'était juré que cela ne reproduirait jamais. Elle ne se laisserait plus manipuler ainsi, pensant à tort qu'à présent son statut de vampire la protégeait de tout cela. Visiblement, elle avait tord. Et le fait que Klaus fasse ressortir toutes ses incertitudes n'arrangeait pas les choses. Elle pensait stupidement qu'il la respectait et elle se trompait.

La gifle qu'elle lui asséna résonna dans le salon., avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de réfléchir à son geste. Elle recula d'un pas lorsqu'elle en prit conscience. Sa main la chauffait, elle l'avait frappé de toutes ses forces et pourtant, sa tête n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, comme si sa force était négligeable.

Il lui fallut une microseconde pour réaliser la portée de son geste. Elle avait frappé l'hybride originel et il n'était pas vraiment connu pour sa clémence. En un flash il fut sur elle, l'envoyant percuter le mur derrière elle. Elle grimaça légèrement sous le choc, il n'y était pas allé de main-morte. Son dos la lançait atrocement et le coin de l'un des tableaux ornant le mur blessait sa peau au niveau de son épaule.

« Même si c'est toi, je te tuerais si tu oses refaire ça une seconde fois. »

Elle frissonna de peur. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi menaçant à son encontre et elle ne doutait pas qu'il mette ses menaces à exécution. Pour la première fois, elle ne se sentait pas à l'abri avec lui. Ses veines étaient apparues sur le pourtour de ses yeux et ses pupilles étaient devenues jaunes.

« Fais-le alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

Elle soutint son regard, tentant de ne pas paraître effrayée, même si intérieurement elle tremblait d'effroi.

« Ne me pousse pas à bout, Love.

« Pourquoi ? C'est ta faute, tu me fais me sentir tellement vulnérable et faible. Je déteste ça. »

Elle détourna les yeux, ne pouvant tolérer de croiser son regard. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure et elle sentait des larmes se former au coin de ses yeux. Elle avait perdu de sa superbe et le masque de la fille forte se fissura légèrement. Elle sentit sa prise sur elle diminuer. Mais ils restaient tout de même collés l'un à l'autre. Elle prit une inspiration et son parfum boisé s'insinua dans ses narines.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu hypnotisée ? Pourquoi m'avoir privée de ma liberté de choisir ? Est-ce si difficile d'accepter que les autres n'aient pas la même opinion que toi ? »

Elle sentit sa main sur sa joue. La caresse était aussi légère qu'une plume, contrastant avec sa brutalité d'il y a quelques minutes. Il appliqua une pression sur son visage, l'obligeant à lever les yeux vers les siens redevenus bleus. Son visage avait recouvré ses traits humains et il la dévisageait d'une manière presque tendre.

« Parce que je te veux en sécurité, Sweetheart. Et tant pis si tu dois me détester pour ça. »

Sur ces paroles, il la lâcha et flasha hors de la pièce, la laissant seule, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

* * *

**Alors qu'en avez vous pensé? La confrontation entre ces deux là vous a-t-elle plût? Envie d'avoir une suite? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, kiss Miriallia**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou =), me revoilà (Enfin, devez-vous vous dire)! Et non, je ne vous oublis pas! Je remercie toutes les personnes qui me soutiennent et me laissent des commentaires. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, qui j'avoue n'a pas été facile à écrire! **

**Fleur bleue: Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'abandonne pas cette fiction. D'ailleurs je suis désolée des temps d'attente mais j'avoue qu'avec le boulot j'ai pas eu trop le temps de me pencher sur mes écrits. En tout cas, j'espère que cette suite te plaira. Kiss Miriallia**

**Odessa: Je suis contente que Klaus soit réaliste. Je trouve que c'est un personnage complexe, du coup j'ai toujours peur de faire un OOC. En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te comblera, merci de me suivre, kiss Miriallia**

**Caline: Merci pour ton commentaire encourageant =) j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, kiss Miriallia**

**Ketty: La suite est là =) je sais que je ne suis pas très rapide dans ma publication et je m'en excuse, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite!**

**Guest: Merci pour ton commentaire, quand à savoir ce que Klaus va faire avec une Caroline hypnotiser, je ne vais rien dévoiler ;) **

**Kobaflo: Oui, Caroline n'est d'ailleurs pas au bout de ses peines! J'espère que tu continueras à me lire!**

**Yaya: Je suis contente que la confrontation entre ces deux-là te plaise. Ce ne sera probablement pas la dernière connaissant leurs caractères respectifs ^^**

**Bonne Lecture à vous!**

Chapitre 6 :

Caroline ne quitta pas sa chambre de la soirée. Elle resta étendue dans son lit à fixer le plafond. Plus simplement, elle n'avait pas l'intention d'adresser à nouveau la parole à Klaus, que ce soit dans une semaine ou dans un siècle. Comment avait-il osé l'hypnotiser ? Comment avait-il pu l'obliger à rester chez lui contre sa volonté ? Une part d'elle était furieuse du comportement de l'hybride, mais en vérité, elle était terriblement blessée. Des larmes commencèrent à s'accumuler et elle tenta de les chasser en clignant des paupières. L'une d'elles roula tout de même le long de sa joue et elle la chassa d'un revers de la main. Pas question de faiblir ! Elle ne lui laisserait jamais voir à quel point son geste l'avait rendue vulnérable.

Le sentiment d'être prisonnière dans cette maison et non plus une invité s'était rapidement incrusté en elle. C'était en grande partie la raison pour laquelle elle n'était pas sortie de sa chambre. Elle n'avait aucune envie de tourner en rond dans sa nouvelle cage. C'était assez ironique, elle venait à peine de quitter une cellule qu'elle se retrouvait coincée dans une autre. Au moins, dans celle-ci, elle disposait d'un lit et d'une salle de bain tenta-t-elle de relativiser.

A dire vrai, elle ne parvenait pas à relativiser. Elle sentait que la situation lui échappait totalement à présent. Elle se retrouvait les pieds et poings liés. Une chose était certaine, il l'avait enfermé ici et elle n'allait pas lui faciliter la vie. Elle avait bien lui faire regretter sa décision.

Quelques coups se firent entendre à sa porte. Elle prit le parti de ne pas répondre. Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'entrouvrir. Elle perçut le bruit de pas s'approchant du lit.

« Le repas est servi, Love. »

Elle garda les yeux obstinément fermés, faisant semblant de dormir. Elle ne savait pas s'il se laisserait berner mais elle devait tenter le coup tout de même. Elle n'avait aucune envie de lui parler, ni d'avoir le moindre contact avec lui.

« Inutile de faire semblant de dormir, c'est très enfantin. »

Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant. Il n'aurait pas la satisfaction d'entendre un mot franchir la barrière de ses lèvres !

« Quand tu auras fini de bouder, tu pourras venir prendre le repas dans la salle à manger. »

Ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant ! N'avait-il pas compris qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui dans sa chambre et qu'elle ne voulait pas lui parler, ni même le voir ? Et elle ne boudait pas, elle voulait simplement l'éviter. L'envie de l'envoyer balader se fit plus insistante et elle n'y résista pas.

« Je n'ai pas faim, laisse-moi ! »

Son ton était sec, loin de la chaleur qui imprégnait habituellement sa voix. Si avec ça il ne comprenait pas qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule, elle ne pouvait plus rien pour lui.

« Faire la tête ne te mènera nulle part, je ne te laisserais pas quitter cette maison tant que je n'aurais pas la certitude que tu es en sécurité. »

La jeune vampire sentait que l'hybride commençait à perdre patience. Avec un peu de chance ses prochaines paroles suffiraient à le faire quitter la pièce.

\- Je ne veux ni te voir, ni te parler. Si je dois rester prisonnière dans cette maison, ai au moins l'amabilité de me laisser tranquille ! »

Elle se tourna, dos à lui, lui signifiant ainsi que la discussion était close.

« Très bien, si tu veux faire ta tête de mule, reste enfermée dans cette chambre, mais ne joue pas les martyres. Si tu étais vraiment ma prisonnière, tu croupirais dans le fin fond d'un cachot à l'heure qu'il est. Tu ne te prélasserais pas dans une chambre luxueuse avec des poches de sang à ta disposition. »

Sur ces derniers mots, Klaus quitta la pièce. Sa mâchoire était crispée à l'extrême et il avait un fort désir de frapper quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Il se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte d'entrée. Il dépassa les deux hybrides surveillant les alentours. Ces derniers s'écartèrent prestement, devinant aisément que leur patron était d'une humeur de tueur, littéralement.

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà et les rues étaient éclairées par la lueur des lampadaires. L'hybride s'enfonça dans la ville, la colère avait réveillé ses instincts de chasseur.

Si elle tenait à ce point à se considérer prisonnière, grand bien lui fasse ! Il pouvait même lui fournir chaînes pour l'attacher. C'était incroyable à quel point cette femme pouvait le rendre fou ! Il faisait son possible pour la protéger et mademoiselle n'était toujours pas satisfaite !

Il devait chasser, là, tout de suite, il avait besoin d'un exutoire, pour ne pas retourner dans cette chambre et arracher la tête de la blonde. Bon s'il devait être tout à fait honnête, il avait plutôt envie de la plaquer contre un mur et l'embrasser. Ce qu'il avait bien failli faire un peu plus tôt, mais il doutait que cette méthode la séduise, d'autant plus qu'elle était clairement fâchée contre lui. Alors qu'il ne cherchait qu'à la mettre à l'abri, c'était un comble.

Il devait se nourrir, c'était le seul moyen pour qu'il se calme un tant soit peu. Et éviter si possible de faire une nouvelle erreur avec la jolie vampire.

Ses pas le conduisirent dans une partie de la ville beaucoup plus sombre. Première étape, se trouver une proie. Il laissa ses sens s'affuter. Des bruits de pas l'interpellèrent non loin de lui. Une femme, devina-t-il tout de suite, le son d'escarpins martelant le sol ne faisait aucun doute. Il ferma les yeux et laissa ses instincts le guider.

La ruelle était déserte, ce qui arrangea le vampire. La lumière de l'unique lampadaire grésillait, rendant l'endroit plus sombre encore. Il allait pouvoir agir en toute discrétion. Il n'aurait pas besoin de l'attirer ailleurs, ce qui l'arrangeait. Ce soir, il n'avait pas de patience. Il se fichait bien de qui elle était, de ce à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler. Avec toute cette histoire de sorcière, il n'avait pas pris le temps de se nourrir correctement, trop focalisé sur les ennuis d'une certaine blonde. A présent, il était affamé !

Parfois, il jouait avec ses proies. Il aimait leur faire peur, leur faire comprendre qu'elles étaient suivies. Les laisser croire qu'elles réussiraient peut-être à le fuir. Puis il leur tombait dessus, ruinant leurs espoirs. Mais pas ce soir!Ce soir il n'avait ni le temps, ni l'envie de jouer. Sans plus de cérémonie, il bondit sur sa cible, la plaquant contre un mur. Il plaça sa main sur la bouche de sa victime, l'empêchant ainsi de crier, ou d'appeler à l'aide.

Ses crocs s'enfoncèrent dans la chair tendre de son cou. Le sang emplissait délicieusement sa bouche. Il l'aspira avec délectation. Le sang frais, il n'y avait vraiment rien de comparable. Il sentit la femme se débattre, chercher à se défaire de sa prise, mais c'était peine perdu. Il était bien plus fort qu'elle. Au bout d'un moment, elle faiblit, et ses bras qui tentaient de le repousser retombèrent le long de son corps.

Il ouvrit les yeux, regardant pour la première fois sa victime. Ses boucles blondes lui rappelèrent immédiatement une femme qui ne quittait pas son esprit, bien que celles-ci ne soient pas aussi soyeuses. Son regard dériva sur son visage. Elle n'était pas très jolie, ses traits étaient même quelconque. Elle était à mille lieues de la beauté de Caroline. Mais lorsqu'il plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme, quelque chose le tétanisa. Il vit une vulnérabilité qu'il retrouvait en Caroline. Ses yeux bleus le fixaient, embués de larmes qu'elle refusait de laisser couler. Elle essayait de rester forte, alors qu'elle se doutait qu'elle allait mourir.

Merde ! Le bébé vampire lui faisait vraiment perdre la tête pour qu'il se laisse attendrir ainsi par son dîner. Il poussa un grognement, il lui semblait plutôt évident qu'il serait incapable de la tuer à présent. Il la regarda dans les yeux avant de faire appel à l'hypnose.

« Tu vas oublier m'avoir rencontré ce soir, tu as été attaquée par un chien, d'où la morsure à ton cou.

\- J'ai été attaquée par un chien, d'où ma morsure, répéta-t-elle tel un automate.

\- Rentre chez toi. »

Il lâcha définitivement sa prise sur elle, la laissant quitter les lieux.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsque Caroline mit le nez hors de sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas osé sortir de sa chambre plus tôt, de peur de rencontrer quelqu'un. De rencontrer Klaus pour être plus précise. Mais la faim se fit plus pressante au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient. Au bout d'un moment, elle ne put résister à l'appel de son estomac. Elle sortit alors le plus discrètement possible, longeant le couloir, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle grimaça en entendant les lattes du parquet grincer au milieu du couloir, s'immobilisa, les oreilles aux aguets. La maison était toujours silencieuse. Elle continua son chemin, soulagée. Elle n'avait aucune envie de faire de nouveau face à Klaus ce soir, ni même à Rebekah qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis qu'elle lui avait brisée la nuque.

Caroline imaginait sans mal à quel point l'Originelle devait être furieuse et n'était pas pressée de la revoir. Généralement, ses vengeances n'étaient pas douces et la jeune vampire n'avait pas hâte de voir ce qu'elle lui réservait.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, la jeune femme hésita même à allumer la lumière, mais ne connaissant pas très bien la configuration des lieux, il lui semblait plus risqué de demeurer dans l'obscurité. Aussi appuya-t-elle sur l'interrupteur, et la lumière inonda la pièce.

Elle ouvrit le frigo, observant son contenu avant de sélectionner une poche de sang et une part de gâteau au chocolat. Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ces derniers jours, elle méritait bien un peu de réconfort pensa-t-elle.

Elle s'installa sur la table de la cuisine avec son butin, salivant d'avance devant la pâtisserie. Elle semblait délicieuse. Elle versa le contenu de la poche dans une grande tasse, qu'elle la porta à ses lèvres et grimaça au goût du sang froid. Vraiment, ce n'était pas possible d'avaler ça. Elle se leva et réchauffa le tout au micro-ondes, tant pis pour le bruit. Le goût du sang froid la rebutait bien de trop et elle avait besoin de se nourrir de sang. En effet, son épaule la lançait toujours affreusement suite à son altercation avec Klaus et nécessitait un peu de sang pour guérir.

Elle porta le liquide à présent chaud à son visage et huma le parfum qui en sortait. L'odeur était divine, elle en avala une grande gorgée, et soupira satisfaite. Il n'y avait rien de mieux que le sang frais. Elle saisit ensuite sa cuillère et entreprit de goûter le dessert devant elle.

« Je croyais que tu n'avais pas faim, souffla une voix à son oreille. »

Caroline poussa un petit cri. Son cœur battait la chamade tellement il lui avait fait peur. Quand était-il rentré dans la cuisine ? Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Elle n'avait rien entendu, rien perçu. Elle se retourna vers Klaus, une main sur sa poitrine, espérant calmer le rythme effréné de son cœur.

« Désolé Love, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

Son petit sourire narquois ne trompa pas la jeune femme. Il n'était pas désolé pour un sou et elle le soupçonna d'avoir réellement voulu la surprendre.

Autre chose la tracassait, elle comprit rapidement que s'il avait été un ennemi, elle serait probablement morte sans avoir rien pu faire pour se défendre. Cela lui fit prendre conscience qu'elle n'était pas assez vigilante, se reposant trop sur la protection que lui offrait cette maison. Elle devait rester sur ses gardes avec les évènements des derniers jours.

« Tu ne m'as pas fait peur ! Lâcha-t-elle avec une mauvaise fois évidente. »

Le cri qu'elle avait poussé démentait clairement ses propos et elle en avait conscience, mais ça, elle ne le lui avouerait jamais. Son regard dévia sur le col de sa chemise. Il était maculé de sang. Caroline détourna les yeux, ne pouvant plus le regarder. Un tas d'hypothèse l'assaillir. Qui avait-il tué cette fois-ci ? Un innocent ? L'un des vampires présents en ville ? La liste pouvait être longue.

« Où étais-tu ? »

Elle n'avait pu empêcher les mots de quitter ses lèvres. Pourtant, elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir connaître la réponse à cette question. Qui que soit le propriétaire du sang, il ne devait plus être de ce monde.

« Chasser, répondit-il simplement. »

Aucun sentiment, aucune émotion ne filtrait de l'expression de son visage. Caroline le savait impitoyable. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il n'éprouvait aucun remords à tuer ses repas. Selon lui, il s'agissait simplement la logique de la chaîne alimentaire. Le prédateur tuait, la proie était tuée. C'était aussi simple que cela.

Les souvenirs de sa vie humaine lui revinrent en mémoire, sans qu'elle puisse l'empêcher. Elle avait déjà été la proie et cela n'avait rien d'agréable. Elle se rappelait la peur, la douleur lorsque les crocs se plantaient dans sa carotide. Elle imaginait sans mal la terreur qu'avait dû ressentir la victime de Klaus. Il n'était pas réputé pour faire preuve de douceur.

« Tu as tué quelqu'un d'innocent ce soir. »

Ce n'était pas une question, juste une certitude. Elle se leva brusquement, ne pouvant pas rester dans la même pièce que lui. Elle ne pouvait pas affronter son regard. Abandonnant sa part de gâteau, elle entreprit de quitter la pièce. Elle ne se sentait pas de taille à terminer cette conversation. Elle n'aspirait plus qu'à retrouver la solitude de sa chambre. Ce n'était pas dans les plans de Klaus cependant. Il l'empêcha de sortir, la bloquant entre son corps et la porte qu'il maintenait fermée d'une main.

« Je suis fatiguée Klaus, j'aimerais aller me recoucher. »

Elle était lasse de se battre contre lui, de toujours être en conflit.

« Tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte de ce que tu provoques chez moi, Caroline. »

Sa voix de ténor n'était qu'un murmure et lui fit relever la tête. Elle remarqua sa mâchoire se crisper. Il planta son regard dans le sien et elle frissonna.

« Je te déteste, si tu savais comme je te déteste. »

Sa voix se fit plus dure et la jeune femme n'osa plus bouger, ni répliquer comme elle le faisait habituellement. Elle tourna la tête, tentant de se soustraire à son regard perçant. Son cœur se remit à battre follement. Il l'avait toujours impressionnée, mais quelque chose dans son comportement la paralysait.

« Tu me rends faible ! »

Il empoigna son visage, et la força à le regarder.

« Je n'ai même pas été capable de tuer cette femme ce soir ! Simplement parce qu'elle te ressemblait vaguement ! »

Il n'avait pas tué personne ce soir. Sans savoir pourquoi, la blonde se sentait soulagée de l'apprendre. Quelque part, cela signifiait qu'il restait une part d'humanité en lui.

« Je te déteste de me rendre faible, de me faire ressentir toutes ces choses que je ne veux pas ressentir ! »

La main qui lui maintenait le visage se fit plus douce, se posant simplement sur sa joue. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir à ses paroles, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes exigeantes, passionnées. Une voix dans un coin de sa tête la supplia de le repousser, mais lorsqu'il agrippa sa nuque pour le rapprocher de lui, elle s'éteignit, comme une bougie soufflée par un vent violent. Elle se laissa aller dans cette étreinte brûlante. Ses mains vinrent fourrager dans ses cheveux soyeux, alors que les siennes venaient empoigner ses cuisses pour la soulever. Il la plaqua un peu plus contre la porte et elle croisa les jambes autour de sa taille. Elle prit appui sur ses épaules, le laissant explorer son cou de ses lèvres. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement sous l'agréable sensation.

« Trouvez-vous une chambre ! »

La voix de Rebekah claqua dans l'air, laissant retomber le désir de Caroline tel un soufflet. Avec précipitation elle reposa ses pieds à terre et repoussa l'homme. Ses joues la brûlaient et elle devinait sans mal qu'elle devait être écarlate.

« Merci pour cette délicate intervention, petite sœur.

\- A ton service, je serais toujours là pour t'éviter une regrettable erreur, lâcha-t-elle nonchalamment. »

Profitant du fait que l'attention de Klaus était concentrée sur sa sœur, Caroline flasha hors de la cuisine. Lorsqu'elle referma la porte derrière elle, une seule pensée subsistait.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'est passé par la tête ? »

**Verdict? Avez-vous aimé ce chapitre, j'attends vos impressions! Kiss Miriallia**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou =) me revoilà avec une suite, j'espère que vous aimerez, j'ai eu vraiment du mal à écrire ce chapitre, mais j'espère que le rendu vous plaira. kiss Miriallia, et bonne lecture ^^**

**Je tenais également à remercier toutes les personnes m'ayant laissé des reviews. Je vous avoue que ça m'a bien boostée pour écrire la suite. =)**

**Yaya: J'espère que la suite te plaira autant =)**

**Caline: Oui, elle n'est pas tombée au meilleur moment, ou alors au contraire ^^ **

**Odessa: Pour le moment, il reste encore quelques chapitres avant qu'on en apprenne plus sur cette sorcière. Quand à Aurora, je t'avoue ne pas suivre du tout the Originals du coup je ne sais pas de qui tu parles ^^'. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite**

**Fleur bleue: Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite =)**

**Guest: Merci pour tes reviews, évidemment je ne vais pas spolier ma propre fiction ^^, pour avoir la réponse à ta question, il faudra lire la suite**

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

La jeune femme ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête. Elle avait laissé Klaus, l'hybride originel, la personne qui avait tenté de tuer Elena, l'embrasser. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait subir à ses proches, comment avait-elle pu le laisser faire ? Il l'avait hypnotisé, merde ! Elle avait beau se repasser les derniers évènements dans sa tête, elle ne comprenait pas son comportement. Comment avait-elle pu le laisser l'embrasser ? Pire, pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas repoussé ? Elle était furieuse contre elle-même. Une chose était certaine, elle ne laisserait pas une chose pareille se reproduire ! Elle s'était un jour juré que ce qui s'était passé avec Damon ne se reproduirait jamais. Elle ne laisserait pas Klaus ruiner tous ses efforts ! Pas même si un simple regard la faisait s'embraser toute entière. Elle lui en voulait tellement de l'avoir hypnotisée, jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait ce geste, pas plus qu'elle n'avait pardonné à Damon. Elle avait beau garder une relation cordiale avec ce dernier, jamais elle ne lui ferait confiance.

La patience de Caroline atteignait sa limite. Deux jours qu'elle n'avait pas quitté cette foutue maison et elle allait bientôt devenir dingue. Le temps était splendide, du moins d'après ce qu'elle observait depuis la fenêtre. Évidemment, elle n'avait pas pu en profiter elle-même. Klaus était aux abonnés absents, et elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis leur dérapage de la veille. Ce qui d'une certaine manière l'arrangeait bien. Elle ne savait pas de quelle façon elle allait pouvoir lui faire face. Son coup de folie passager allait lui coûter cher. L'hybride n'était pas du genre à lâcher l'affaire et il avait l'air déterminé.

Pour tromper l'ennui, elle avait emprunté quelques livres dans l'immense bibliothèque du manoir et se trouvait étendue sur le couvre-lit bleu ciel, plongée dans l'un d'eux. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre et elle se leva posant le livre sur la table basse pour ouvrir. C'était certainement Klaus. D'un côté, elle n'avait pas envie de le voir, trop gênée par les évènements de la veille. D'un autre, elle espérait qu'il avait des nouvelles informations concernant les sorcières. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, que cette histoire se termine le plus vite possible.

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt, j'ai cru que tu... Dit-elle tout en ouvrant la porte. »

Elle s'interrompit. La personne lui faisant face n'était pas celle qu'elle attendait. C'était une jeune femme brune d'une vingtaine d'années qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrée, et aussitôt, elle se méfia. Faisait-elle partie des sorcières qui l'avaient kidnappée ? Sans doute pas, elle n'aurait pas pris la peine de frapper. De prime abord, elle semblait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sympathique. Son visage au trait fin était éclairé par un sourire joyeux. Mais depuis qu'elle avait pénétré dans le monde du surnaturel, Caroline avait appris à se méfier des apparences. La créature la plus cruelle pouvait se cacher habilement derrière un sourire.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Je m'appelle Linda. Monsieur Mickaelson m'envoie. Il m'a chargée de vous rendre magnifique pour le bal de ce soir. »

L'inconnu affichait un enthousiasme débordant et fixait Caroline de ses yeux marron, attendant visiblement qu'elle la fasse entrer dans sa chambre. Ce fut à cet instant que la jeune femme remarqua le portant que son interlocutrice masquait partiellement. Une dizaine de housses noires y étaient suspendues.

« Le bal ? Demanda la vampire déconcertée. »

De quel bal parlait-elle ? Klaus l'avait hypnotisée et elle ne pouvait plus sortir de la maison. Pour sa sécurité, soi-disant. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas avalé la pilule.

« Bien sûr, le bal organisé par le roi de la Nouvelle-Orléan. C'est l'évènement incontournable de la saison ! Tenez, Monsieur Mickaelson m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci. »

L'inconnue lui tendit un petit billet. Lorsqu'elle le déplia, elle reconnut l'écriture raffinée de Klaus. Ce n'était pas le premier message qu'il lui adressait de cette manière et elle aurait reconnu ces arabesques élégantes entre milles.

_Pour que cette soirée soit parfaite, accompagne-moi à ce bal. Permets-moi de te faire découvrir les beautés de cette ville, comme je te l'avais promis._

_Klaus_

Comme d'habitude, l'hybride savait s'y prendre pour parler aux femmes. Mais après tout, il avait eu des siècles de pratique, comment s'en étonner ?

« Eh bien, dites à Monsieur Mickaelson, que je ne souhaite pas l'accompagner à ce bal ! »

La visiteuse semblait horrifiée et l'expression de son visage ne le dissimulait en rien.

« Mademoiselle, vous me mettez dans une position délicate ! Lui porter moi-même une nouvelle qui va le contrarier... »

Nul doute que cette femme redoutait Klaus. Elle tordait ses mains devant elle, signe d'extrême nervosité. Pourtant, elle lui semblait parfaitement humaine. Était-elle au courant de son statut de vampire, ou bien avait-il la réputation d'être impitoyable même auprès des humains de la région ?

« Je vous en prie, laissez-moi faire mon travail. Je ne veux pas risquer la colère de Monsieur Mickaelson. »

Caroline sentit sa volonté fléchir. L'hybride serait-il capable de tuer cette femme, si elle lui expliquait son refus ? La jeune vampire n'était pas certaine de vouloir prendre ce risque.

« Bon très bien, entrez. »

Le soulagement se lisait très clairement sur ses traits. Caroline s'effaça et la jeune femme passa devant elle et poussa le portant à l'intérieur de la pièce.

« Merci Mademoiselle ! Vous m'ôtez d'un poids immense. Mettons-nous au travail, vous ne devez être rien de moins que somptueuse ! Monsieur Mickaelson ne pourra pas vous résister quand j'en aurais fini avec vous. »

Caroline était déroutée par le naturel joyeux de Linda. La jeune femme commençait déjà à sortir une robe de sa housse. Elle lui fourra le vêtement dans les mains, la poussant vers la salle de bain.

« Allez donc passer celle-ci, ce rouge serait superbe sur vous, j'en suis persuadée. »

Sans trop comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, Caroline s'exécuta. Elle allait visiblement enfin sortir de cette maison, chose qu'elle souhaitait plus que tout, et après réflexion elle arriverait peut-être à se sortir de cette situation. Et si Klaus pensait qu'elle allait le suivre sagement comme un chiot perdu, il se trompait lourdement.

La robe au toucher soyeux caressa sa peau lorsqu'elle l'enfila. Le tissu vaporeux était sublime. C'était une robe bustier d'un rouge profond, et la jeune femme devait avouer qu'elle lui allait à ravir, si ce n'était qu'elle ne dissimulait pas l'énorme hématome qui s'étendait de son épaule à la base de son omoplate. La blonde soupira en observant les différentes teintes de violet qui étaient apparues sur sa peau crémeuse. Elle s'était rendu compte le matin même que la blessure n'était toujours pas guérie, ce qui n'était foutrement pas normal. Elle avait même repris une poche de sang, ce qui n'avait rien donné. Elle ne guérissait plus à vitesse vampirique désormais, ce qui ne cessait de la tourmenter depuis cette découverte. Elle devait en parler à l'hybride dès que possible. Quelque chose lui disait que le sortilège que lui avaient lancé ces sorcières n'était pas étranger à son état.

En attendant, Caroline comprenait bien qu'elle était vulnérable. Dans ce monde surnaturel si dangereux, il n'était pas bon de montrer ses faiblesses. Et la perte de ses pleines capacités la mettait dans une position délicate. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était ici, la jeune femme se sentait rassurée par la présence de Klaus. Si quelqu'un était capable de la garder en sécurité, c'était bien lui. Ce nouvel élément l'avait également fait changer d'avis, avant de quitter la ville, elle devait absolument trouver une solution à son problème. Elle sentait que s'éloigner de la Nouvelle-Orléan n'était pas la solution à ses ennuis.

Elle avait immédiatement pensé à Bonnie, son amie de toujours. Elle était une puissante sorcière et l'un de ses grimoires possédait peut-être des indications sur le sortilège qu'elle avait reçu. Mais celle-ci ne décrochait pas son téléphone et elle était à chaque fois tombée sur sa boîte vocale. Elle avait laissé plusieurs messages, lui demandant de la rappeler d'urgence, mais pour le moment, elle n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle.

Une autre certitude s'imposa dans son esprit, ce bal allait certainement réunir la communauté magique de la ville, peut-être trouveraient-ils un indice sur leurs opposants à cette occasion. Y aller n'était probablement pas inutile.

Elle grimaça en massant doucement la zone touchée, Klaus n'y était pas allé de main morte, son épaule la lançait atrocement et chaque mouvement la faisait souffrir. Elle sortit cependant de la salle de bain, pour montrer le résultat à son habilleuse, peut-être aurait-elle une robe qui couvrirait son épaule.

« Magnifique ! S'exclama Linda lorsqu'elle la découvrit.

\- Oui, mais malheureusement, je me suis blessée récemment à l'épaule, l'hématome n'aura pas disparu d'ici ce soir, expliqua la vampire. »

Elle se tourna pour montrer à la jeune femme de quoi il retournait.

« Je dois avoir une robe qui devrait convenir, elle ne doit pas être loin, réfléchit-elle à haute voix. Vous ne vous êtes pas loupée tout de même, votre épaule doit vous faire terriblement souffrir.

\- La douleur est supportable. »

Elle ouvrit différentes housses, fouillant parmi les robes du portant.

« Ah, la voici ! S'exclama-t-elle victorieuse. »

Elle brandit devant elle une magnifique robe bleu roi.

« C'est la seule possédant des manches longues, cela masquera à la perfection votre blessure. Essayez-la donc. »

Caroline s'en saisit, et retourna dans la salle de bain pour revêtir la robe. Elle devait avouer qu'elle lui plaisait beaucoup. Le col en forme de cœur lui faisait un magnifique décolleté. La coupe était plutôt fluide et la mousseline tombait élégamment jusqu'à ses pieds. Cette robe était parfaite.

La ruelle était sombre, alors même que le soleil brillait dans le ciel. L'endroit parfaitement à l'abri des regards ressemblait à vrai coupe-gorge. Il s'agissait en réalité de la ruelle donnant accès à l'arrière d'un bar. C'était l'un des lieux les moins fréquentables de la ville. Autrement dit un véritable lieu de rassemblement pour les réunions entre gens des bas-fonds, vampires et crapules de la pire espèce, et une véritable mine d'informations lorsqu'on savait poser les questions. Et les questions, Klaus Mickaelson savait les poser, c'était une certitude.

L'hybride tenait un homme par la gorge, plaqué contre le mur en pierre de l'établissement. Du sang maculait déjà les cheveux blonds cendrés de la victime, du fait du choc. La terreur se lisait clairement sur son visage. Il savait qui était son agresseur, et qu'il avait peu de chances de survivre à cette journée s'il ne lui donnait pas exactement ce qu'il cherchait. L'hybride n'était pas connu pour sa clémence. Il affichait un visage impassible, se fichant complètement de l'homme qui suffoquait sous ses mains.

« Dis-moi ce qui tu sais à propos des sorcières qui sont après moi. »

Ce n'était pas une demande, c'était un ordre. Et le ton menaçant qu'il avait employé montrait qu'il aurait ces informations, avec ou sans son consentement. Évidemment, il pouvait aussi bien l'hypnotiser et avoir sa réponse immédiatement, mais il trouvait ce moyen beaucoup moins distrayant. Il avait fait preuve de faiblesse la veille en ne tuant pas cette femme, pas question de laisser une chose pareille se reproduire. Il était Nicklaus Mickaelson, l'hybride originel, il n'allait certainement pas laisser une femme le rendre faible.

La faiblesse, Klaus détestait ce mot, non plus que ça, il le haïssait, le renvoyant à une époque où il était incapable de se défendre. Il s'agissait évidemment d'une période lointaine, mais le souvenir restait comme marqué au fer rouge. Il revoyait son père, le battre impitoyable et sa mère impuissante. Il s'était promis que cela ne se reproduirait jamais ! Il ne serait à la merci de personne ! A présent, il était la créature la plus crainte, la plus dangereuse, et il ne supportait pas que quiconque le défi. Il trouverait qui se cachait derrière tout cela, et il ne ferait preuve d'aucune pitié !

Sa main étranglait l'homme, de ce fait, les sons qui sortirent de sa bouche ne formèrent pas de mots distincts. Aussi, Klaus relâcha-t-il légèrement la pression.

« Je ne sais rien du tout. »

La voix était rauque, tant il avait du mal à parler, et elle paraissait toujours légèrement étranglée. La prise qu'exerçait l'hybride autour de son cou se raffermit. L'homme suffoquait à présent.

« Mauvaise réponse ! »

Klaus le plaqua un peu plus contre le mur, et brusquement enfonça sa main dans sa poitrine.

« Je n'aime pas me répéter, parle ! »

Le visage de l'homme se tordit en une grimace. La douleur était insupportable, la main qui enserrait son cœur se referma légèrement. Tout son corps se crispa, s'il ne parlait pas, ses jours étaient comptés. Sous la pression et la peur, sa langue se délia rapidement.

« Il y a une sorcière, Lila. Elle se planque dans le quartier français, mais je ne sais pas s'il s'agit de celle que tu recherches. Je te jure que je ne connais pas d'autres sorcières. »

La panique se lisait dans sa voix. Le sang maculait à présent sa chemise blanche et il tremblait de tous ses membres. Pathétique du point de vue de Klaus. L'inconnu lisait le manque de compassion dans le regard de son agresseur et il prit peur.

« Ne me tue pas ! »

Son ton se fit suppliant. Klaus afficha un air passablement ennuyé, il n'aimait pas lorsque les hommes pleuraient comme des bébés.

« Pitoyable... Lâcha l'hybride. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, il arracha le cœur de son informateur hors de sa cage thoracique et le laissa tomber par terre, comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple déchet. Le corps s'affaissa lentement le long du mur, tandis que la peau du vampire devenait grise.

Klaus se pencha, essuyant sa main ensanglantée sur la chemise blanche du mort. Il avisa ensuite la benne à ordures qui se trouvait non loin de lui. Il traina sans délicatesse le corps et le souleva, le jetant dans la poubelle. Les employés du bar auraient tôt fait de le retrouver et de s'en débarrasser pour lui, l'établissement se retrouvant souvent à faire face à ce genre de situation.

Il s'éloigna ensuite en sifflotant. Caroline l'attendait peut-être déjà. Ou bien allait-elle boycotter cette soirée ? Il espérait bien que non. Ses projets concernant la jeune blonde fourmillaient dans sa tête. Il lui tardait de reproduire le petit intermède de la veille. La sorcière pouvait bien attendre le lendemain...

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, rendez-vous au prochain, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, kiss Miriallia**


End file.
